vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelgänger
History According to legend, centuries ago when vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztecs, a powerful shaman cast a curse on them, making vampires powerless against the sun, and rendering werewolves unable to transform unless there's a full moon and with no control over themselves. The Moonstone binds the curse. Rose stated that and Elena]] the Moonstone was used for binding the curse, while a Petrova doppelgänger is needed to be sacrificed for the curse to be broken. The only known alive doppelgängers are Katherine and Elena. The blood of the Petrova doppelganger (not just a Petrova descendant) is the only thing that can break the curse, so due to Katherine technically being dead, Elena is the only one who can break the curse. The doppelgangers were created as a way to break the curse since the curse was bounded from a sacrifice of Petrova blood to keep the vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. If the curse was lifted by a vampire, then the werewolves would be forever stuck in the curse of the moon, allows them to turn only every full moon, and vice versa. In order for the curse to be broken, a Petrova doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf need to be sacrificed and have their blood spilled on the Moonstone and also a witch is needed to cast the spell that will break the curse. In 1492, the first Petrova doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, still a human, was captured by Klaus (vampire who wants to break the curse). She knew that she was going to die, so she tricked Trevor, one of Klaus' servants, into helping her escape. Katherine was witty; she knew that if she became a vampire, she'd be useless to Klaus. With Rose's blood in her system, she hung herself and came back as a vampire. In her escape as a vampire, Klaus made her suffer by killing all her family and relatives in Bulgaria, thinking that the doppelganger would never appear again. What Klaus didn't know was that Katerina had a child that was kept secret and this child continued the bloodline of the Petrova family, leading to the birth of Elena Gilbert, the second Petrova doppelganger. As it turned out, the legend of the Sun and Moon Curse was actually made up by Klaus in order to get both werewolves and vampires to search for the moonstone and a Petrova Doppleganger for his own purpose. Klaus was found out to be a hybrid, werewolf and vampire, and Elijah his half brother. A hybrid is more powerfull than a single vampire or a single werewolf because it being a mixture of both species, it renders them great power that threatens both the werewolf and vampire clans. Klaus desires to break the actual curse, which keeps his werewolf side dormant. He wants to be the creator of a new supernatural race. Present Time Katherine was off the hook and now passed the fate of being a sacrificed Petrova doppelganger to Elena Gilbert. When the series begun in 2009, Elena appears to be an exact replica of Katherine, meaning Elena is the second Petrova doppelganger. The fact that Elena's life is now full of misery is not because of his arrival to the town but because it is her fate to be. She doesn't blame anyone because there's no one to blame, she's destined to be hurt by endangering all the people that she loves simply because she is Katherine's doppelganger. When Katherine came back to Mystic Falls, she enjoyed wandering around the town and getting back in the life of the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. She knew that they had both moved on with their lives and now had Elena. This made her want Elena to suffer, live in misery and end her relationship with Stefan. Katherine threatened Stefan that if they didn't obey her, she'd kill all Elena's loved ones in front of her and she will kill Elena in front of him. However, Elena and Stefan didn't want to break up, instead they pretended that they weren't together to make Katherine believe that they did obey her. They underestimated Katherine; they didn't notice she was always one step ahead of them and that she figured out everything instantly. Katherine was in and out of Elena's house, pretending to be Elena, removing the vervain from what they eat and drink. She showed them her disappointment by compelling Jenna to stab herself in front of Elena. Luckily, Jenna survived and ended up in the hospital. After realizing their mistakes, Elena and Stefan broke up for real. As Vanessa said, "I' can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like trying to undo their lives''." Katherine's goal was not only to make Elena suffer. She retrieved the moonstone from the Lockwoods' and prepared her own sacrifices in breaking the curse. As the first unused doppelganger, tired from running, she intended to make a deal with Klaus by giving him the ingredients he needed to break the curse. '''Since the ingredients are the Petrova doppelganger, the Moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf and a witch to cast the spell, she planned to hand over Elena (Petrova doppelganger), the Moonstone, Caroline (vampire), Tyler (werewolf) and Bonnie (witch). That's the reason she turned Caroline and had Tyler's curse activated. It was said by Bonnie to Elena "she didnt look like you like a family member, it's like she was you" Notes *In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's friends or relatives portends illness or danger, while seeing one's own doppelgänger is an omen of death. *In some traditions, a doppelgänger is connected with the person to whom it seems, causing it if the doppelganger is injured, the person also be hurt (this is seen in the episode Masquerade, Lucy uses a spell to bind Elena with Katherine). *In some traditions, to get rid of a doppelganger, it is necessary to purify it or locking doppelganger in a place where they can not cause damage (Katherine was imprisoned in the tomb). *Doppelgangers can only be useful in breaking the curse if they're a human. *Katherine is the first Petrova doppelganger. *Elena appeared to be the second doppelganger since Katherine escaped and became a vampire though she had a child before she was turned which is how Elena becomes the second doppelganger. *There's a possibility that Nina Dobrev has 3 different characters and roles. *Normally, a doppelganger is evil and sinister. Katherine Pierce was a kind and caring individual. Now that she has spent centuries as a vampire, Katherine Pierce is cruel, manipulative, selfish, etc. and seems to have lost her humanity. *A person and a doppelganger to look a lot but has a few differences as a way to express, speak, reason and interfacing. The main physical difference in a person and a Doppelganger, is the look sinister and evil (as Katherine von Swartzchild). *In the books, Katherine von Swartzchild can be considered the doppelganger (evil, crazy, barbaric, inhumane, vicious, cold-blooded, cold-hearted, wicked, murderous, vengeful, jealous, manipulative, malicious and hungry for power and revenge) of Elena Gilbert. Petrova doppelgangers are: # Charlotte Petrova - the original Petrova # Katerina Petrova - the first doppelganger # Elena Gilbert (descendant of the Petrova's) - the second doppelganger Katherine-Elena Conversation 'Episode 4: Memory Lane' Elena arrives at the Salvatore's Boarding House calling Stefan. When suddenly, Katherine's already behind her. Elena turns around. Katherine: (Staring at Elena) You must be Elena? Elena was shocked, surprised, and confused seeing Katherine. Katherine is observing Elena. Elena: (Still confused) ''How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike? ''Katherine walks towards Elena, still observing, staring gradually turns into glaring. Elena starts getting nervous. Katherine:' '''You're asking the wrong questions. ---- 'Episode 9: Katerina' PART I ''Caroline opens the door of the tomb. Katherine appears from the dark. She speaks in pain because of hunger. Katherine: Hello Elena. Come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline. Elena speaks to Caroline convincing her to leave. Katherine: Stefan know you're here? Elena: I've brought you some things. Katherine: 'You came here to bribe me? What is it that you want? ''Elena throws a white cloth beside Katherine inside the tomb. '''Elena: I want you to tell me about Klaus. Katherine:'' (Hearing Klaus' name made her enthusiast)'' Mmm. You've been busy. Elena pulling the book of Petrova history from her bag. Elena: 'I also brought you this. ''Showing the book to Katherine. '''Elena: It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you.'' (Certain)'' Obviously, that's not true. Katherine:' '(Annoyed) You think that if you'd brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up? Elena picks something. Elena: (Showing a bottle of blood to Katherine) I also brought you this. Katherine uses her vamp speed heading for the blood but the spell blocks her from going out of the tomb. Elena: (Teasing and bribing) You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten? Twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummified? I can't even imagine. Katherine is starting to flare up but decides to give in. She sits down, showing her defeat and Elena follows while pouring small amount of blood into a cup and reaches it to Katherine Katherine:'' (Katherine breathes heavily, looks at Elena and shows her hunger.) You have the Petrova fire. ''Katherine drinks the blood, looks at Elena again. Elena:'' More blood? ''Katherine puts down the cup to get more blood and begins to tell a story. While Elena is refilling the cup and reaches it to Katherine. Katherine: It's a long story... Klaus and I. 'Twas all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. (Lowered her voice) Or I was thrown out. (Drinks the blood after speaking) Elena: (Curious) ''Thrown out? '''Katherine:' (Explaining) My family, your true ancestors... they disowned me. Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Pierce Family Category:Gilbert Family Category:Featured Articles Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Images of Elena Category:Salvatore Family